


Thanks For The Memories

by ierostache



Series: Paint it Black and Take it Back [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ierostache/pseuds/ierostache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the present, a.k.a. 14 years after the end of Salt My Wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

14th Febuary 2014 - Friday

Frank and Gerard had ended up not going to college, after high school Gerard stayed at the comic store working full time, and Frank worked at the record store near by with Ray. Ryan and Brendon stayed at school an extra year, while Mikey and Alicia stayed for another two. Andy, Bob, and Gabe had all gone to college, although there were rumors that Gabe worked part time at a strip club, no one asked. Pete and Patrick didn't go to college either, but when Patrick started working at the local bookshop, Pete had somehow landed himself a job there too, managing to not get fired.

Eventually after three years of them all working, they managed to scrap together a few savings, and Ray had the genius idea that they should open a record store. Gerard obviously pitched in an idea and said they should open a record and a comic store in one, and between all of them, they had enough saved to do it.

It took them about a year to take care of everything, stocking up, remodeling, and redecorating. However when it was finished it was the most breathtaking sight ever, the store was big and all opened out on two floors, the top floor for comics and action figures, the bottom for records. The walls were red and decorated with old vinyl artwork, or vintage comic posters. They also had a bit of merchandise, and an internal system, set up by Ray, that would allow them to play their mix CDs in the whole shop. A few years later it just ended up being modified for iPods too.

Everyone worked there, Alicia too, although she said she didn't mind being the only girl in the shop, they still hired another one to help out and keep her company, by the name of Lindsey. It turned out she was Jamia's girlfriend, the one that her and Frank had made jealous back in high school, but she was a rad chick, so she was cool with all of it.

Brendon, Pete, and Gabe gave never ending life to the store, singing and dancing along to whatever was playing. Ray and Bob would sometimes have to tell them to get a grip, but they could never get to angry, they were all best friends and the costumers didn't seem to mind too much.

Every once in a while Andy or Gabe tried to chat up a costumer or two, by telling bad jokes, mostly they just left them to it, the conversations were pretty harmless, Gabe was the one that usually got out of hand. Bob had it covered though, he would drag him into the supply room to organize stuff.

All in all, everything seemed to go pretty fine after everyone left high school, a few of them had degrees, they had an awesome shop that was doing great, but most of all, they had a family, and they all loved each other very dearly. And absolutely no one had sex in the office or in the break room. Not at all.

 

Gerard sat in their couch, smiling at all the memories that came to his mind as he looked down at the photo Pete and Gabe had snuck in to take, all those years ago. One of him and Frank, dressed as vampires and sloppily making out on his bed, on his 18th birthday. Suddenly the front door opened, and he smiled even wider as his husband and his 5 year old son came into the living room.

His son, James, immediately jumped into his lap, hugging him tightly and giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek, which Gerard returned. He smiled up at his husband, his Frankie, who pulled him up from the couch as he let go of James, lacing his tattooed fingers with Gerard's pale white ones, and giving him a soft lingering kiss on his lips, muttering a 'Happy Valentine's day baby', which Gerard said back.

A soft questioning noise broke them from their trance, and they looked down at James, smiling at the confused look on his face as he looked at the photo album that had been in Gerard's hands.

“Daddy Frank.” James said in a questioning tone.

“Yes baby?” Replied Frank.

“Is this you and Daddy Gee kissing?” He asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the photo album and looking up at them.

Frank giggled and pulled Gerard down onto the couch with him, settling James in between them and the photo album on top of his lap. “Yeah, it is buddy. Want to know how long ago that photo was taken?” Frank asked softly.

James nodded excitedly, this time Gerard answered for him. “Almost fourteen and a half years ago bud.” He said, both of them smiling as James' mouth dropped.

“You've been with daddy Frank that long?” He asked Gerard, in a squeaky voice.

“Yeah baby I've been with daddy Frank that long.” He said, smiling up at Frank.

“Woah.” James breathed. “That's a lot of time.” He said nodding to himself.

“Hey what are you thinking about?” Frank asked at James' thinking face.

“Two things actually.” James said. “Who took this picture?” He asked them.

Frank burst out laughing and Gerard giggled too. “That was um, that was uncle Pete and uncle Gabe.” Gerard replied, Frank too breathless due to laughing, and Gerard suppressing giggles himself.

“You've also known uncle Pete and uncle Gabe that long?” James asked.

“Yeah,” said Frank, catching his breath. “We've known all your uncles that long.” He supplied.

“Oh,” said James softly. “How long have you and daddy Gee been married?”

Frank grinned, looking at his son in his lap, and then his eyes flicking to Gerard for just a second. “Six years, just one year before you were born.” Frank said.

James looked thoughtful for just one second before smiling, and said. “I know you and daddy Gee aren't my real daddies, because it's impossible for two boys to have babies. But it doesn't matter, because I still love you the same.” Then he looked thoughtful again before shaking his head to himself. “No I don't love you the same, I love you even more.” He said enthusiastically, Frank swore that out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gerard wiping a tear, and he'd be lying to himself if he said his eyes weren't a little glazed over too.

“Yeah buddy?” Frank asked, voice coming out a little croaky and breathless. “How much do you love us?”

James grinned up at them both, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. He stretched out both of his arms by his side and stated. “More than this much.”

Frank pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the head. “We love you more than that much too. A lot more.”

“Can we see the rest of the photos?” James asked, muffled by Frank's neck.

“Sure bud, you have to get ready soon though. You're staying with grandma Linda and grandma Donna tonight.”

Both James and Gerard looked up at him wide eyed.

“Wha-” Gerard started, but was cut off with a 'yay' from James.

“If I get my stuff ready now, will I have more time to see photos with you and daddy Gee?” He asked.

“Yeah baby, c'mon go get your things packed.” Gerard answered.

James jumped off from the couch and ran into his room.

“Frank what, since when is he staying at our moms' house?”

Frank pulled Gerard towards him, so he was pushed against his side. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled the area between his neck and his shoulder, and began planting kisses all the way up them, until he reached Gerard's ear. “Dinner for two tonight, with a very special dessert.” He whispered, planting the last kiss on Gerard's ear, feeling him shudder.

Gerard pulled away and Frank whined a bit, Gerard's skin no longer touching his lips. It was soon replaced with Gerard's own lips though, and Frank made a happy noise in the back of his throat.”

“I love you so much.” Gerard whispered.

“I love you too.” Frank said. “Hey look, our little devil's back.” He said, pulling away from Gee as James rushed into the room.

“I've finished!” He shouted, running over and climbing back onto the couch, shuffling until he was back in his place as him and Gerard scooted over. “Can we look at the pictures now?” He asked, looking up at them.

“Yeah we can.” Frank said.

“We can even tell you the whole story of how daddy Frank and I met, and what's happened since then.” Gerard said, then leaned in to whisper in James' ear. “I can write you a comic on it one day.” He suggested.

James snapped his head in Gerard's direction. “Really?” He asked hopefully.

Gerard grinned at him. “Really.” He confirmed. “But, right now let's just stick to the pictures and the story okay?”

James nodded furiously, then opened the photo album, Gerard and Frank telling him the entire story, as he stared at the photos wide eyed, sometimes cutting in with questions. And his daddies didn't think he knew, but he could feel them holding hands behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, I was going to post this next week but I thought it was appropriate today.  
> Okay to clear up any confunsion Linda and Donna live together because they felt alone in the empty houses so they became like roommates.  
> Also wow, yeah for now this is the end of the series, but there is a huge likelihood I'll come back to it and add more stuff. Maybe their Valentine's night or their engagement. I just need time off of this fic and write new stuff, Maybe a tattoo artist AU but I'm not sure yet.  
> Thank you for reading c:  
> Chapter Title Credit: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy


End file.
